


For Shirou

by Meisinlove



Category: Actors: Songs Connection (Anime), Exit Tunes Presents ACTORS (Albums)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pair, result of having kakeshirou brain rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meisinlove/pseuds/Meisinlove
Summary: In which Kakeru is thinking way too hard on what to gift for his beloved partner (in crime).
Relationships: Iimori Kakeru/Nanao Shirou
Kudos: 2





	For Shirou

**Author's Note:**

> Okay fr i was having kakeshiro brainrot for days now so i have to post this one shot. I love them sm that I have to provide food for me and whoever likes kakeshiro too ;w;
> 
> ps: grammar and typo errors to be expected. i wrote this in midnight lmaooo but for kakeshiro i will do it :3

In Kakeru’s notebook there’s a small calendar on it and October fourth is encircled with heart-shaped then puts a tiny note letting him know that it’s Shiro’s birthday. It was already in September and he barely have any ideas what to give to his blonde boyfriend. Thus, he went to class C to speak with Hinata wondering what present is best to give.

“Hmm, if it’s Shiro-kun why not give him new accessories? I’m sure he will like anything you will give to him.” Hinata reassures him that knowing Shiro he will still be grateful whatever Kakeru will give him. It’s the thought that counts he belatedly said, although Kakeru gave him new set of accessories at valentine’s day that Shiro is currently wearing.

“I wonder if he would still like it if I gave him a picture album of his face alone. After all, he loves staring at face all the times haha!” Kakeru chuckles at the thought.

_‘More than me tsk.’_ He mentally admitted it.

“That’s a bit- “Hinata hesitated, though Kakeru wasn’t wrong that Shiro loves looking his face most of the time.

“If I couldn’t think of any, I might gave him photos of himself then. Thanks, Hinata! I knew I can count on you.”

“Uh, don’t mention it. I didn’t do much though.”

“It’s fine! You gave me ideas so don’t worry about it.” He said before leaving the classroom and went to his own class while still thinking what to give to Shiro.

_‘That will be last resort since today’s already September.’_ He thought before Shiro disturbing him from his own thoughts by showing him his selfies he took before Kakeru came back to class B.

“You look the same just with different poses.”

“Wow, rude.” Shiro pouted but didn’t took him seriously.

“Hahaha, why are you pouting?”

“Nothing, its just you can’t appreciate art enough. Hmph!”

“Uwaa coming from narcissist~”

“Shut it, siscon!” He then turned his back from him while huffing.

“Aww, I was just kidding though. Oi Shiro”

“Hmph.”

“Are you seriously mad? Oi, Shiro.” He came closer to Shiro’s seat while continuously poking Shiro’s cheek.

“Stop it.”

“I won’t if you don’t look at me.” Irritated with the constant poking, Shiro finally turned around and saw a grinning Kakeru.

“What’s with you? You just went to Hinata’s class and you’re being weird.”

“Nothing~ Don’t get jealous now.”

“I am not. Well, whatever I’ll just ask Hinata later after class.”

“I just borrowed his textbook nothing more. So, don’t worry about it, Cutie~” Kakeru then proceeds to pinches Shiro’s both cheeks.

“Ow!” he shoves away Kakeru’s hands while mentioning to not call him cute despite his protests Kakeru would still call him that no matter what. They only stopped when their teacher came in and Kakeru kept thinking about different kinds of gifts during class. He can’t wait for October fourth to come.

He tried asking his little sister before, but she replied like what Hinata have said. When he asked for the tenth time, she got irritated and ignored him for days. He complained to both Hinata and Shiro the next day while being discreet about it since it’s about Shiro. Even if Shiro taunted him, he tried not to reveal anything despite being annoyed.

As the days passed by, both of his clubs are busy. Kakeru didn’t noticed its already the second of October and started panicking he doesn’t have time to buy anything now. He’s got no choice but to use his last resort and that he’s going to compile all of his boyfriend’s photos in an album. He, then, tries to grab the pictures he took in his own phone and digital camera just to print all of them. Luckily, he has a lot of them including their selfies together which he will add it at the very end plus a lovely ending note.

October third, Kakeru managed to buy a new scrapbook album. He added more design to it like yellow and purple hearts in each page, there’s also a tiny bit of information on each picture and ending it with an endearing love letter at the very last page. Once he is done pasting everything, he was very satisfied on his own craft despite being last minute one. He didn’t forget to add their own photos together at the last three pages and inserted another set of cheesy words in hopes to make Shiro flustered whenever he read it.

He placed the album in his desk next to his bag so that he won’t forget it. He felt tired after rushing his small project of Shiro, but he thought it is worth it at the end especially anticipating the blonde’s reaction. He waited for twelve midnight and called Shiro, knowing the guy is still online in social media.

“Hey, Shiro. You’re still up huh”

“Same to you, what’s up?”

“You don’t know what day is it? Or rather what time is it?”

“Hm? OH! I didn’t notice haha.”

“Happy Birthday, babe~”

“Thank you! Although calling me with endearments sounds sarcastic.”

“Hey! I’m trying to greet my boyfriend on his birthday!” Shiro chuckled, he really loves teasing Kakeru.

“Anyways, am I the first one to greet you~”

“Unfortunately, it’s your little sis.”

“Are you for real!??” His yelling made Shiro cackled so loud while himself is furious and curious unless Shiro is lying.

“Honey, it was a joke. Don’t be loud it’s already passed midnight.”

“Shiro, I swear to god. I love you but-”

“Haha, I love you too.” Shiro knows that Kakeru is physically shaking his head right now, but like he said he loves him, so he knew he’s forgiven especially it’s his birthday too.

“Geez, it’s your fault I accidentally screams.”

“I’m sorry haha but thank you for being the first one greeting me. So sweet, do you have a present for me?”

“Maybe you don’t anymore.”

“Awww, really?”

“We’ll see tomorrow~”

“I’m pretty sure you have one. Can’t wait!”

“Yeah, Yeah. You should sleep now though.”

“Same to you.”

“I am, I really waited for midnight for you and now I am pretty tired.”

“Aww how sweet. Alright, see you tomorrow then?”

“Definitely, good night. Shiro”

“Good night, Kakeru~” Once the call ended, Shiro was happy when he heard Kakeru confessing that he waited midnight just to greet him. He’s too excited to see him first thing he’ll do by the time he arrives in school.

_‘Might be the best birthday later.’_ He thought while staring at their recent selfie together during at their club activity where Kakeru kissing Shiro’s forehead while the latter is smiling brightly at the camera.

“I will be looking forward on December thirty first.” His last thought before drifting to sleep. He knew he must give more effort since it’s the last day of the year and it will be unfair if he gave a gift that’s like two in one. Knowing Kakeru he would sulk and complain for days which is amusing at the same time annoying to deal with. If dealing Kakeru and his little sister agenda was troublesome hearing it, now add that plus you are being his lover. It might be infuriating, but Shiro still loves him for being Kakeru.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope yall like this ship too 
> 
> have a nice day everyone! ( >u<)b


End file.
